Penultima
by AstraKnightZeta
Summary: If a god granted you the life you desired, are you willing to face the consequences that came with it? One low class devil accepted the risks to change his life to be Rias's Pawn. Now having his ideal life, he must do everything to preserve it as he faces the ramification of his new world. Will he able to keep his new life or will he crack under the pressure? OCXHarem, NTR Theme


_**Penultima**_

* * *

 **Hey everyone. The name is AstraKnightZeta and want to say this is my first Fan Fic. Please like, review, and subscribe to this story. Note: I know this story is considered to be an NTR story, but at least try to bear with it please. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy the beginning of my story.**

"Dailogue"

 _'Thoughout"_

 _ **"Magic"**_

 **"Powered Up Dialogue"**

 _ **"Berserk Power Form"**_

 ** _[Spiritual Dialogue]_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 01: Unrequited Love Pt 01**_

A masked man with platinum blonde hair observed the war in $Lilith with great interest. The battle he saw was truly breathtaking. Even though he has seen countless wars from the world he came from, this was the first time he witnessed a war of the worlds between the residence of this world and the mechanical beings, or the UL the people of this world called it, from his world.

The power of the angels, devils, and fallen angels that fought against the UL were truly remarkable. He would never imagine that there were beings other than himself and his kind had extraordinary powers that can fight back against the UL. He didn't feel threatened at first after seeing how their power level didn't rival of his or his kind, but that immediately changed as teleportation circle appeared in the purple sky.

"OPPPAAAAIIIIII!" A mighty voice roared out as a magnificent crimson dragon emerged from the teleportation circle and dove straight into the ruined city. For a moment he didn't recognize the dragon till he made his battle cry as many of the soldiers of Lilith cheered as the crimson beast breathed out blue flames at the UL, incinerating them.

"So he finally showed up, eh?" The masked man murmured as the dragon on a rampage on the remaining UL that didn't get burned away from his flames.

From what intel he gathered on the crimson dragon from the UL after arriving, the crimson dragon is known as Issei Hyoudou, or "Oppai Dragon" as most people called him. The masked man could sense a familiar aura vibing off the Oppai Dragon. It reminded him a lot of the red dragon that resided in the Dimensional Gap, which served as a liaison between his world and this one. He also picked up a different aura from the crimson dragon that felt the complete opposite of the dragon that represented the "dreams." There was also a third power signature coming from the crimson dragon. It felt very familiar to him, but he couldn't his finger into it.

"What frightful power…" The man in the mask shuddered. He had never seen a single being that wasn't his kind able to wipe out an entire fleet of UL without breaking a sweat. This Oppai Dragon wasn't someone to trifle with. Judging by the power level that dragon possessed, he had to assume that Issei Hyoudou was the same level as him and his kind, if not stronger.

If he remembered the intel he got correctly, Issei Hyoudou didn't start out like this. That dragon was once a feeble mortal that was fortunate enough to be born with a special artifact created by the deceased God of this earth and evolved over time to become the monster he is today.

' _To think that even rotten pest at the bottom of the food chain can rise in the ranks and have powers than can challenge the gods.'_ It was too much for him to stomach in. The idea of any being can raise themselves into gods was truly preposterous and nothing more than a pipe dream. Yet the existence of Issei Hyoudou proved otherwise.

He could already tell that the Oppai Dragon wasn't a savage beast and is someone to reason with, unlike the UL. He isn't the type of person that would wreak havoc to others out of spite. Issei Hyoudou is truly a benevolent and merciful being, but what if the next one wasn't.

How long till one of these evolved pest will try to come after him and his people even though they have no affiliation to the UL? Can he and his people are able to defend against these phenomenal beasts? Probably not.

He realized what he needed to do. He must prevent the two worlds from learning each other's existence and the only way to do that is to alter the timeline. He heard word that the UL was trying to change the timeline in their favor, but he knew that they weren't going to be successful. There were others similar to the Oppai Dragon that went back in time to stop them along with the offspring of Issei Hyoudou. Without any doubt that the children of the Oppai Dragon are going to become successful and defeat the UL for once and for all.

Either way it didn't matter whether or not the UL emerged victorious. His main agenda was to prevent this from forever happening. He wasn't sure where exactly in time he has to go, but after reviewing the data on Issei Hyoudou, he knew exactly where to go. But before he could go and change time, there was one thing he needed. A pawn. It couldn't be just anyone though. The type of person he required to have to meet his criteria.

He was about to leave to Lilith, but he noticed one of the UL that managed to survive the dragon's flames and was stupid enough to charge head on toward the formidable foe. Oppai Dragon quickly flung the mechanical being with his tail and it was sent flying toward the building that was closed by the masked man.

The masked man watched the building getting struck down and break down into chunks of rubble as it fell directly down the ground. He noticed a few individuals that had either failed to escape the city or find any secure shelter to hide in running away from the falling building. Most of them were able to evade in the nick of time before the rubble hit the ground, but there was one individual that failed to escape and got crushed by the debris. The masked man decided to get off the building he was and descending toward the squashed victim.

The unfortunate individual was none other a homeless man with long frizzy black and gray hair with matching hideous beard and dull dark brown eyes as filthy as dirt. He noticed how scrawny his tanned arms were and saw that all of his fingernails were dyed yellow. The masked man had enough of the site and was about to leave, but he noticed the homeless man raising his head from the ground and looked straight at him.

"H-Help… me…" The helpless man pleaded, revealing his crooked yellowed teeth.

' _This man…'_ The masked man couldn't help but to smirk at the dying hobo in front of him. ' _Maybe the one I was looking for.'_

* * *

He was nothing more than a worthless peasant. As far back as he could remember he had spent his life as a complete nobody. He couldn't remember much about his parents. He wasn't sure if his dear old ma and pa were killed in some freak incident after he was born or they straight up abandoned him. Either way it didn't bother him in the least. The outcome was still the same anyways.

He spent his infant years in an orphanage, but soon ran away after turning six. He spent his entire childhood on the streets. Due to lack of demonic powers he has, he had to walk on foot. Throughout most of his childhood, he spent travelling to many cities within different territories all through the underworld and with no luck of finding a place to call his own. For a moment he didn't think he would he find a place he would belong till the day he met her.

That day started out like no other for him. After a long day's worth of traveling, he wound ended up arriving in one of the cities of the underworld and rested there. Since he barely had any money to support himself, he would always sleep in places like the park, a cardboard box in the alley, or sometimes during the winter time the dumpster for warmth and for food he would always have to steal to survive. And today was no exception.

"Stop you thief!" He remembered running through the streets in his bare feet with nothing more than a loaf of bread he stole. He remembered his younger self had short black hair, teeth that were barely yellow, and no ugly beard on his face. He was dressed in nothing more than a filthy white t shirt stained with dirt and torn blue jeans.

Chasing him from behind were two guardsmen dressed in their matching black uniforms with red linings. Both men had their bat like wings spread out and were armed with Fauchard spears. One of them laced their spear with demonic energy and threw it directly behind the young thief. The guard missed by barely an inch and charged up spear exploded on impact, causing the petty thief to be blown away from the explosion and collapsed on the ground tumbling.

He remembered hearing a sharp ringing sound in his ears as his head suffered from a terrible headache. His body was hurt with many cuts and bruises that it felt too agonizing to move. Regardless of the pain he sensed, he still got back up and tried to flee, but screamed in agony after taking one step and fell back down on the ground. He realized that one of his legs was inflamed and couldn't escape.

"Damn. I missed." The two guardsmen landed in front of him after the smoke of the explosion cleared up. The one that threw his spear clicked his tongue in dissatisfaction and crossed his arms. He didn't seem all too happy to see his target still alive.

"But least this little crook isn't going anywhere." The other sneered as approached the young thief from behind. "You're going away for a long time kid."

"Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" He remembered shouting at the guard as he cuffed him.

"Shut up!" The guard yanked him from his hair and slammed his face down to the ground. "You don't have the right to say anything."

"B-But I-I…." He tried to negotiate with the guards, but he felt too terrified to even speak and sobered instead. For a moment he felt everything was over for him. He thought he would probably spend the rest of his life behind bars just because he just stole a loaf of bread.

"What the hell is going on here!?" It was there that moment he heard the angry voice of his savior.

The arrogance the guardsman dropped from their faces as the soft sound of footsteps echoed through the road. He lifted his damaged, bloody face off the ground and saw the one person that dare to challenge the authority of the guards.

That person was none other than a young girl no older than he was at that age. She had beautiful fair skin as white as snow, pair of glistening sapphire color eyes, and beautiful long wavy crimson hair that blew through the wind like roaring fire. Judging from the beautiful pink dress with a white frill collar she wore and the butler that accompanied her, he can tell she came from a high class family.

"A-Ah… Rias-sama…!" One of the guards blurted out of the fear before he and the other guard got down on one knee and bowed to the crimson haired girl. "W-What brings you here this part of town?"

Don't dodge the question!" Rias berated. Her cold gaze sharpened, bringing cold chills down the guardsmens' spines. "What exactly were the two of you had done to this civilian?"

"A-Ah… Let us ex-explain…" One of the guardsman stuttered as he struggle to find the words to explain the situation. "Y-Y-You see this boy he-here is wanted throughout the underworld…"

"For what charges?" Rias's butler asked.

"Ah well for… burglary." The same guardsman replied weakly after swallowing his saliva down his throat.

"Y-Yes! That boy has been known for stealing food and other supplies all over the underworld." The other guard advised her.

"So you treated him as if he were some sort of stray devil?" Rias chastised loudly. The sound of her voice made the guardsman shivered in fear. She marched up to the guardsman and stared at them dead in the eye. "I better hope you guys are able to find another line work because as of today, you're both dismissed as guardsmen for the house of Gremory."

"B-But… P-Princess…"

"No buts!" Rias interrupted the guardsman. "What you have done has smeared the reputation our land has throughout the underworld. Do you think that people that lived in our territory are going to feel safe now after the stunt you pulled!?"

The guardsmen got uncomfortable as civilians near the area showed up and surround them with judgmental stares. They realize they couldn't talk their way out of the situation with so many witnesses observing them.

"Fine…" The guardsman that threw his spear yielded to the young girl's demand begrudgingly. "If that's what you desired princess, your wish is our command."

Both soldiers got back up and bowed at Rias and her butler before leaving off. After seeing the former guards off into the distance, Rias rushed over towards abused victim and quickly tried to take off the handcuffs.

"Agrippa-san, call for a medic!" Rias called out toward her butler. "This boy here needs medical care now!"

"Right away miss!" Agrippa obliged and called for help via a magic circle.

This had been the first time ever someone has genuinely helped him. The young girl that saved him of the guardsmen was Rias Gremory, the young heiress to her family prestigious household. It was that day his life changed for the better, or so he initially thought.

"Oh, this is a lovely scene." An unfamiliar voice said, interrupting the homeless man's flashback.

"Huh?" The homeless man only blinked for a second before the scenery of the flashback disappeared and turned empty white plain. He looked around scared and confused till a magic circle appeared in his sights.

"So this must be your happiest memory." A young man materialized from the magic circle. He had beautiful platinum blonde hair and a golden masquerade mask with white eye lids covering upper half of his face. He was dressed in elegant noble clothes of the Victorian era. He wore a fancy black suit with a white frilly shirt underneath and a red coat on top of the suit, white gloves, and a pair of black boots.

"W-Who are you?" The homeless man asked.

"That's none of your concern for a moment." The man in the mask told him. "So tell me sir what exactly happened between you and the girl in that flashback."

"Why?" The homeless man questioned. "Why should I tell some stranger that I barely know about my life."

"Why not?" The masked man replied. "You're about to die anyways. Don't you want to at least someone to hear your final words?"

"I guess so." The homeless man sighed. "Well, if you hadn't figured yet I fell in love with the girl. She helped turn my life around. She gave me medical care and help me find a place to live in. Hell, even her family was able to find a place I can work in. But after she helped me settle in, I never saw her ever again."

"Oh? Why's that?" The masked man expressed out a suspicious smirk.

"She left to study in the human world." The homeless man explained. "She and her servants spent most of their time there. It was impossible for the low class devil like myself to even try to go there and it has been also just as hard to get an audience with her or her family. Then one day he showed up…"

The masked man noticed the homeless man clutching his hands into a fist and shook them violently. He could see the anger in the homeless man's eyes as his brow frown and his face redden. He picked up the man's voice started to sound spiteful as he continued to speak.

"You see that young girl was forced to come back home in order to get engaged to another noble that she didn't not love. She tried to break the engagement multiples times, but ended in defeat. So on the day of the party, I decided that I would barge in there myself and try to free the poor maiden from the chains of fate. Sure, I had no chance against her fiance, but I had to try and repaid my debt to her someway. But before I could even have a chance to even sneak into the palace, one of her personal servants showed up and stop engagement without breaking a sweat, or what I told at least."

"So this person you mention earlier was her servant and she fell in love with him." The masked man speculated, much to the homeless man's displeasure. "So let me guess the rest. That servant that rescued her rose up in the ranks exceptionally and the society ended up approving their relationship and gave them their blessings while you continued to live of your life, as some sort of faceless nobody that couldn't rise up the ranks."

"Yeah, that sounds about right." The homeless man admitted with a small nod. "It's because of those stupid Evil Pieces that natural born low class devil like myself aren't able to advance. Those pathetic reincarnated devils get all the privileges of living under those high class devils and you want to know what they do in return? They bite the hand that feeds them. Many of these good for nothing rebel against their masters, run away, and even kill them if they feel like it."

"You really have a great detest for those reincarnated devils." The masked man chuckled to his enjoyment.

"Of course! It's because of them the underworld is at war with those UL robots!" The homeless man snapped back sharply. "Would you believe if I told you it was because of that servant I mention before was responsible for all this? It's because of him we're in this war and I can prove it!"

"Don't worry. I believe you." The masked man assured him. "So tell me, sir. What is your name?"

"My name?" The homeless blinked for a second before responding. "Well… I don't actually know my birth name. No one bothered to ask me for my name and the orphanage had the nerve to not give me as well. But if you want to give one you might as well call me… I don't know, Nemo?"

"Alright Nemo." The masked man put his right hand into his pocket and pulled something of it. He put that same hand out and opened it to reveal a silver sword pendant with a red gem center between the hilt and the blade of the sword. It began to levitate off the palm of the masked man's palm. "I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" Nemo raised a brow in confusion.

"What do you say if I were to grant you the world you desire?" The man in the mask suggested with a suspicious smile on his face.

* * *

 **Alright. If you hadn't figured it out yet, the beginning of the story takes place during the events of Highschool DxD Ex, a story where Issei's children go back in time to stop this mechanical beings known as the UL from changing the timeline in their favor. This story is happening at the same time as EX and whether or not Nemo will be able maintain his new life is unknown.**

 **So here's a basic OC Form of this character**

 **Name: Nemo**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Appearance: Nemo possessed spiky black hair and dark brown eyes that are the same shade of dirt. He possessed bronze color tanned skin and have a slim body physique with a light muscle tone.**

 **Race: Natural Born Devil (Devils that are basically aren't pure-bloods like the 72 devils but weren't born as humans or any other species that were later reincarnated like reincarnated devils.)**

 **Affiliation: Rias Gremory's Peerage (Pawn) (AU World)**

 **Personality: Nemo is known his great disdain for the Evil Pieces, more specifically Issei Hyoudou of his original world for stealing Rias away from him (apparently). After his wish fulfill however, Nemo is more lenient towards the Evil Pieces as he could benefit them for himself in the future. On the outside Nemo appeared to be kind, brave, and patient person, but on the inside, he rather cold, manipulative, coward and intolerable person. But despite his flaws, he greatly does care a lot of Rias and eventually the rest of his girls in her peerage and would do anything to keep them safe.**

 **History: Nemo spent most of his life in the streets of the underworld. During his youth he met Rias Gremory and fell in love after she helped back on his feet, but lost her to Issei, which he held a grudge against him for his whole life. Nemo would eventually become homeless overtime and would be killed during the UL crisis till the mysterious man in the mask decided to help and give him the life he desired.**

 **Harem: Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Grayfia Lucifuge, Koneko Toujou, Asia Argento, Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quarta, Tusbaki Shinra, Rossweisse, Kuroka, Kunou, and Serafall.**

 **(Note the rest will be added in over time.)**

 **Okay in the preview of the next chapter:**

 **After his mysterious encounter with the man in the mask, Nemo wakes up in the Gremory castle in his youthful body. Lost and confuse on what happened, the man in the mask returns and inform him on what he has done to Nemo and to the world.**

 **The Man in the Mask: It's settled then. If you manage to prevent the two worlds from ever meeting, I'll ensure you that your new life is forever permanent. If not, I'll undo everything and put the world back the way it is.**


End file.
